The Roman and The Storm
by crownlock
Summary: Rory had an ordinary life, living in small town, working as a caretaker in the hospital. Until one day he met a strange man with a Scottish accent and a weird sense of fashion. (Rory as the 10th Doctor's companion. May contain Ten/Rory romance.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Man

It was just a usual day for Rory. He got up at 6, unpleasantly, grabbed a few ingridients from the fridge and made himself a sandwich. The usual. Strawberry jam, peanut butter and olives. Yes, olives. Most people thought it was disgusting to eat olives with jam, but Rory just loved it.  
He put the sandwich in his backpack and started walking to the hospital.  
He opened the door, the usual "hospital smell" filled his lungs. He hated this smell. He hated hospitals. The only reason he was a caretaker was because he liked helping people. And he needed a job.  
"Good morning Sally."  
It was the usual morning conversations. Rory would say hello to everyone, but would get no answers. He made his way to the caffeteria to have his breakfast. He sat at an empty table, eating his sandwich quietly. He watched people. Everybody was at something. Talking to each other, working on their laptops, laughing, pouting, frowning. No one seemed to care about anything other than themselves. Rory took the last bite, and walked upstairs to the patient rooms.  
"How are you feeling today, Mr. Yeats?"  
The old man in the bed answered with a frown.  
"...Alright then." Rory said with a smile.  
He gave Mr. Years a glass of water, and went to the restroom.  
There was no one around. He washed his hands and face, and looked in the mirror.  
His face was sad. His eyes were sad. Sad and tired. He was tired of this all. Not doing the job he wants to do. Spending every minute of everyday in a stinky hospital. Not being noticed by anyone. Not having any friends. Being alone and trapped in this life.  
He was so deep in thoughts, he jumped when the door slammed and someone rushed in.  
A man with weird hair. And a weird suit. He didn't notice Rory, as usual. He was trying to catch his breath.  
"Umm...can i help you?" Asked Rory.  
The man turned around and saw Rory looking at him in confusion.  
"Oh. Hello there, mate." He said with a scottish accent, trying to catch his breath. He was doing something with some sort of stick in his hand, pointing it at the door knob. The stick made strange noises.  
"Um...what are you doing with that stick?"  
The man grined widely, still breathing heavily.  
"Oh, this? This is no stick. It's is a screwdriver."  
"...Screwdriver?" Rory was even more confused. This man was for sure not healthy in mind.  
"Yes! A sonic one. What's this door made of?"  
"Uhm...wood, maybe?"  
"Wood. Wood. Why won't you work on wood..." He seemed to have a problem with the "screwdriver".  
Rory was annoyed by the man's actions.  
"I'm sorry but what exactly is it that you're trying to do?"  
The man stopped what ever he was doing and walked towards Rory.  
"Oh. Kind. You're kind. I like kind people."  
The man was very close to him now, Rory felt uncomfortable.  
"What's your name?" He seemed to be studying every detail on Rory's face.  
"...Rory."  
"Rory. I've always wanted to meet a Rory. " He grinned. "Hello Rory."  
Rory examined the man. He had kind of spkiy, brown hair. He was wearing a brown suit ,sort of 80's, and red sneakers on his feet. He was quiet young. On his 30's, probably. Brown eyes. But his eyes were deep. Full of meaning. And life. Rory felt safe, just by looking in the man's eyes.  
He shooked away from his thoughts with the man's shout.  
"So, Rory! You gotta help me out here."  
"Help you..?"  
"Yes. Yes indeed. See, i'm in the middle of a very, very important research. A research that might save the whole human race from being extinct."  
"..Wha-"  
"All you have to do it get me out of here without anyone noticing me."  
"W..why don't you want anyone to notice you?"  
"Well." He paused. "I sort...stole this."  
He took out a weird machine from his pocket. It was one of those things the doctors used that Rory never understood.  
"You...you stole that?!"  
"Yes. Well no. Let's say i borrowed it. Well we can't really say i give back everything i borrow...So yes. I stole it."  
Rory was quiet angry about the whole thing.  
"Please Rory. Your future might depend on me."  
"On a man with red sneakers and a weird stick?!"  
"Sonic screwdriver. And yes."  
The man's eyes were telling the truth. But Rory couldn't bring himself to trust this weird man.  
"Give me one good reason to let you go."  
The man looked at Rory. He just stared at him for a few seconds. Then he quickly grabbed Rory's hand and put it on his chest.  
Rory didn't understand what has happening and tried to pull his hand back but the man didn't let him.  
"Feel it." He said.  
He put Rory's hand on his left chest. Rory felt the man's heart beating.  
Then he put Rory's hand on the right side of his chest.  
Heart beats.  
"Two hearts." The man said, his eyes fixed on Rory's.  
Rory was in shock. It was true. The man had two hearts. Two beating hearts. Rory could feel them.  
Voices came from the corridoor. The man was looking at Rory with begging eyes.  
His eyes. They were sad. Just like Rory's. This man. He was lonely.  
"Follow me." Rory said, couldn't believe that he was actually helping this weird man.  
The man grinned and his eyes shined.  
Rory got out of the restroom. There was no one around. He quickly nodded the man and together they made their way downstairs, avoiding people.  
Downstairs, near the door, there was a big group of doctors. The man nodded at Rory. He nodded back. Rory quickly went up to the doctors and kept them busy, making way for the man to leave. When the doctors left and Rory turned around, the man wasn't there. Rory's eyes seeked for him, but he was long gone.  
He heard a sound coming from outside. A different sound, sort of like a machine running. He rushed outside, but the sound was gone and there was nothing.  
Rory smiled.  
"Two hearts." He mumbled.  
"Two hearts." 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Box

Rory couldn't sleep that night, thinking about the man in the hospital.  
"Two hearts."  
He kept repeating these two words in his head. How was it possible? How could a human being have two hearts?  
He wouldn't believe in such thing if he hadn't felt it himself.  
Heart beats at both sides of his chest.  
But it wasn't the man's hearts that kept Rory awake all night. It was his eyes.  
Rory had never seen anything like that before. His eyes was so full of meaning. Full of sadness. Yet full of light and hope.  
He finnaly fell asleep with the image of the  
man on his mind.  
The alarm clock ringed. Rory got out of bed and walked to the bathroom unwillingly.  
He then washed his face, brushed his teeth, looked in the mirror and sighed.  
Another boring day of his boring life. The image of the man from yesterday was still on his mind.  
Brown suit. Red sneakers. What kind of fashion sense was that?  
He walked to his small kitchen and opened the fridge.  
Bread. Peanut butter. Jam. Olives.  
He put peanut butter first. Then some jam.  
He was putting the olives when he almost had a heart attack.  
"Olives?"  
It was him. The same voice. Rory turned around, his heart pounding.  
"Olives and jam don't really make a pair mate."  
The same man. Standing in front of him now, smiling.  
"H..how did you get in here...?!"  
"Your door isn't wood." He spinned the thing in his hand. "Remember the "stick"?"  
Rory didn't know what to say. He was pissed that the man breaked into his house. But he was also secretly glad he did.  
"What do you want from me?"  
The man didn't answer for a while. It was as he didn't know what to say.  
"Nothing." He said, not smiling anymore. More like, confused.  
"Then what the bloody hell are you doing in my house?!"  
The man walked towards Rory.  
"I don't know."  
Rory rolled his eyes and sighed. He was just pissed now.  
"If you don't get out of my house in ten seconds i'm gonna call the police."  
The man just stared at Rory.  
"Ten."  
"I thought of you yesterday, Rory."  
"Nine."  
"You don't like working in the hospital, do you?"  
"Eight."  
"In fact, you hate it."  
"Seven."  
"You hate this routine."  
"Six..."  
"You hate getting out of bed every morning."  
"Five..."  
"You hate the reflection when you look in the mirror."  
"...Four..."  
"You smile to the world."  
"...Three.."  
"But in fact you are..."  
"...Two..."  
"Sad."  
Rory stopped counting. He looked at the man with empty feelings.  
"You are lonely." The man said, looking into Rory's eyes with sympathy.  
"It's none of your bussiness."  
"...You're right."  
Rory wanted to be angry at the man. But he couldn't. He was right. Rory was lonely. He was sad. He hated his life and himself. But never wanted to admit any of that.  
"Who are you...?" Rory's eyes were locked on the man's. And the man's eyes were locked on Rory's.  
"I'm the Doctor."  
They stayed silent for a few seconds.  
"Doctor...?" Rory said. "Doctor who...?"  
The Doctor smiled. He made his way to the counter, examining the sandwich Rory had just made.  
"I'm the Doctor. A timelord from planet Gallifrey."  
"Gallifr...wait, "planet"?!"  
The doctor took a bite of Rory's sandwich.  
"Yes. Your planet isn't the only one in this huge universe, Rory the caretaker."  
He quickly spit the bite he took with disgust.  
"This really is disgusting!"  
Rory was fed up.  
"You're mad."  
The doctor laughed.  
"You know you may be right."  
"So am i supposed to believe that you're an actual "alien" from planet "Gallifrey" or whatever?!"  
"Kind of. Yes. I like being called a timelord though. It's cooler." Doctor grinned.  
"I'm calling the police." Rory walked up to the phone on the table.  
"Before you do, do you wanna see something awesome?"  
Rory was dialing the numbers.  
Doctor took the phone from Rory's hands.  
"Hey!" Rory was really mad.  
"Just one thing. Let me show you one thing and then i'll be gone. Promise. " He had a little smile on his face.  
"Follow me." He winked and went outside.  
Rory unwillingly followed the Doctor.  
Outside, on the street just outside Rory's doorstep, stood a big blue box.  
"...A police phone box?" Rory mumbled.  
Doctor walked to the box and opened the  
door.  
"Come on!" He was smiling widely.  
Rory walked inside the police box, sighing.  
"It's just a phone bo..."  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"It's...it's..."  
"Yes, go on, say it. Say the thing."  
"...Bigger on the inside." Rory breathed.  
The Doctor looked at Rory with shining eyes and a warm smile.  
Rory quickly ran outside. Doctor followed him.  
Rory examined every single detail of the box, turning around it and trying to understand.  
He chuckled.  
"It...it really is bigger on the inside!"  
"Yup!" Doctor was grinning, watching the young man looking at the box with admiration.  
"Well." He said opening the door of the box once again.  
"I have a promise to keep."  
Rory was confused. Doctor got in the phone box. "Adios, Rory the caretaker!" He shouted as he closed the door.  
Rory quickly opened the door and rushed in.  
"Wait. You said you would leave, not hide in a big...blue box!"  
Doctor smiled, pushing some buttons and pulling some levers on some kind of a machine system in the middle of the box.  
"I am."  
He pulled the biggest lever.  
"Hold on tight."  
"Wha-"  
Rory fell on the ground with a big concussion.  
It was that noise again. The noise Rory heard yesterday when the man left. The man. The Doctor.  
"Allons-y, Rory!"


End file.
